Return to Normal
by WiccaChica
Summary: HL pairing. Haley breaks up with Nathan after his steriod problem gets out of hand. Will she be able to return to the life she had before, or is it too late? Chapter 6 Update!
1. An Apology, or Something Like It

Title: Return to Normal  
  
Rating: PG-13 for tiny bit of language  
  
Pairing: Lucas/ Haley but with a smidge of Haley/Nathan and Lucas/Peyton early on  
  
Summary: Takes up after With Arms Outstretched. Haley and Nathan get involved in a cycle of drinking and parties after Nathan's steroid problem. Haley gets pulled out by her family and has to deal with the consequences of her actions and rebuilding her relationship with Lucas.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hole in one!" Lucas shouted out, doing a mock victory dance as he pulled his golf ball out of the hole. Haley shook her head in laughter, preparing to make her own shot. With a swift swing of her club the ball shot under the wheels of the Tonka truck and then bounced off the wooden border surrounding the green felt grass, eventually landing in a potted fern nearby.  
  
"You seriously suck at miniature golf" Lucas said, and Haley rolled her eyes in response.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but it's freezing out here! Why on earth are we playing at 10 pm in the middle of winter?" Haley responded, picking her way across the course to retrieve her ball.  
  
"Because tonight was movie night, but since the VCR is on the fritz and you refuse to go see the double horror film feature at the Cineplex we agreed to a round of putt-putt" Lucas argued, lining up another shot, this time aiming his ball through a web of garden hose. His ball made it through the curve but missed the hole. Haley stood up indignantly, fighting the evil tendril of the fern which refused to give up her golf ball.  
  
"That's it, this course hates me, I'm going in for some coffee" She shouted, leaning her club against the doorway and tucking her mittened hands into her coat pockets. "You coming?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think the golfing gods have turned me from their graces" Lucas answered as he watched his ball miss the hold for the third time. He gave Haley a grin and made his way over to the door as well. The two teens disappeared into the diner, Haley flipping the outdoor lights off before she closed the door.  
  
"Mmmm, coffee" Haley said with a purr, taking a long drink from her mug. Lucas watched her in amusement, taking a sip from his own cup as well. They were sitting at one of the small tables near the window, watching the quiet street outside, the melting remnants of last weekend's snow storm piled up on the sidewalks. Haley set her mug down, letting the steaming cup warm her hands. She was watching the murky swirling contents of it when she realized Luke was staring at her. "What is it?" Haley asked, her eyes looking upwards to meet his. Lucas took a minute and then spoke, seeming to chose his words carefully.  
  
"How are you?" He questioned. Haley was about to protest his mother hen ways but he held up a hand to stop her. "Look, I know your going to say your fine, but remember, I know you and your ways Haley James, you can't lie to me" Haley's eyes darkened and she glanced back down at her coffee.  
  
"He called my house last night" She said, her voice very quiet. Lucas watched in concern, but waited for her to keep going. "My parents weren't home, so I picked up and he just started talking, he was drunk, but he kept apologizing, saying he wanted us to be together again...."Haley trailed off, angry that things had gotten to this point and she couldn't seem to control them anymore.  
  
"What did you say?" Lucas asked tersely. He glanced out the window but his forehead was creased with concern. Haley watched him, knowing he was angry at Nathan for doing this to her, but wanting to show him she wasn't about to fall back into the way things had been before.  
  
"I told him he shouldn't call me and then I hung up" Haley replied. Lucas relaxed and glanced back at her.  
  
"I knew something was up with you, your usually charming personality was rather quiet tonight" He jested, trying to lighten the mood. Haley let out a chuckle and took another sip of coffee, letting the warming liquid slip down her throat.  
  
"I know I've been weird for the last few weeks Luke, I'm sorry, things have just been so screwed up lately" Haley tried to explain. Lucas shook his head, brushing off her apology.  
  
"None of this was your fault Hales" Lucas said, his eyes searching hers in concern. "Do you understand me? Nathan and his shit are not your problem anymore." Haley rested her chin on her hand, her elbow leaning on the table. She spoke quietly, her eyes staring out the window aimlessly.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore. Everything just spun out of control after everyone found out about the steroids, Nathan got so angry and I didn't know how to help him." She stopped and then met Lucas's gaze "I started believing that I was the only one he had left, so I just went along with him whenever he got drunk or partied, it wasn't me at all but I still did it." She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Looking back on the last month or so she didn't even recognize the person she had become. "The thing I regret most is how I treated you Luke, you tried to help but I just didn't want to hear it" Lucas nodded slightly and she could tell he was remembering that night at Cal Stevenson's house.  
  
***flashback***  
  
Since basketball had been cancelled most of the players had taken to partying even harder on the weekends. There must have been over 70 kids at the party, more than ¾ of whom Haley didn't recognize. She had been out on the back porch with Nathan, he was ranting about Dan and Deb's recent attempts at family therapy. He was so bitter and Haley was afraid he might do something stupid, especially considering the amount of alcohol in his system. Haley herself had had about 3 beers already, but she had the sense to get him outside, away from his friends who encouraged his reckless behavior. They started to kiss, and then things got fuzzy, most likely from the drinks she had had. Nathan's hands were moving too fast, she was trying to push him away gently but he wasn't listening. All of a sudden he was being ripped away from her. Haley looked around shocked and suddenly Lucas appeared out of no where. He reached for her arm, pulling her away from the porch railing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, but Haley could barely hear him over the din from inside the house. "I'm getting you out of here" He told her and began to lead her towards the screen door. Haley pulled away and Lucas looked back at her confused.  
  
"Let go of me" Haley told him. Lucas tightened his grip and stepped closer to her, his eyes a mix of concern and anger.  
  
"Listen to me Haley, I don't know what's going on with you but I'm taking you home right now" He told her. Lucas again tried to lead her away again but she pulled out of his grasp. Lucas turned to say something but Nathan came at him, his right fist smashing into Lucas's jaw. Luke stumbled back, his hand nursing the wound while staring in shock at Haley.  
  
"Stay away from her" Nathan hollered at Lucas. Lucas stood up, addressing Haley still.  
  
"You have to come with me" Lucas said, his eyes still trained on her. Haley shook her head, her thoughts blurry.  
  
"Leave me alone Lucas" She replied, stepping between Lucas and Nathan.  
  
"Hales, please, you don't know what your doing" Lucas tried again, but Haley was feeling anger boiling up inside her. Who did he think he was, he was treating her like a fucking infant.  
  
"Oh cut the crap, like you really care about poor little Haley James" She responded. "The only person you give a fuck about is your precious Peyton!" She let out a harsh laugh at this and Lucas stepped back, his eyes turned cold.  
  
"Just be careful" He said, and with that Lucas turned, pushing his way through the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight. Haley watched his retreating form but was pulled away by Nathan's arms snaking around her waist. She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Let's go find someplace quieter" He whispered in her ear. Haley simply nodded and followed him towards his car.  
  
***  
  
"I didn't understand how bad things had gotten until that night" Lucas said. Haley glanced down at the smooth wooden table, embarrassed about how she had acted, of the things she had said.  
  
"No one did, not even my parents" Haley said "They always trusted me, so whenever I came home at night they were usually already asleep. It wasn't until about two weeks later that my dad caught me coming home drunk. I've never seen them so disappointed" Haley's voice broke slightly and Lucas reached over and held her hand gently. He gave her one of his charming half grins and she couldn't help but smile back. He always knew how to pull her out of her slumps.  
  
"Everyone screws up Hales, and contrary to popular belief, you don't have to be perfect" Lucas reminded her. Haley laughed at this and Luke did as well. He realized his coffee had gone cold by this point and Haley was swirling the dregs of hers as well. "Are we thinking a refill or should we call it a night?" He asked.  
  
"A night I think, my parents want me home by 11" Haley said. They both slid from their seats, quickly gathering their mugs and cleaning them quickly in the sink. Lucas grabbed their coats from the backroom and they both headed out into the street, Haley quickly locking up the diner behind them. They joked and chatted on the way to Haley's house, slipping back into their comforting snarkish ways. When they reached her driveway they both stopped and Haley glanced up at Lucas, who was still smiling over her comment about the similarity between teeny boppers and communists.  
  
"Thanks for tonight Luke, I think I really needed some low stress chill time" Haley said.  
  
"Not a problem, I'm always here when you need me" He responded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are, hmm, maybe I should keep you around after all" Haley retorted. They both grinned and suddenly Haley reached up and gave Lucas a quick hug.  
  
"I missed having you around" She whispered in his ear, her eyes misting over for a second. She pulled away and gave him another smile before walking towards her porch. Lucas waited in the driveway until she was safely inside the house.  
  
"I missed you too" He said softly. His eyes rested on the brightly lit house before him for a moment and then he turned and walked down the street towards home. 


	2. Saturday Night Plans

Title: Return to Normal  
  
Rating: PG-13 for tiny bit of language  
  
Pairing: Lucas/ Haley but with a smidge of Haley/Nathan and Lucas/Peyton early on  
  
Note: Sorry for the long time between updates, school stuff got in the way. Enjoy, feedback is appreciated!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The hallway was crowded with students even though the final bell had just rung. Lucas made his way over to his locker quickly, a few guys from the basketball team shouting out greetings which he returned with a wave. While the season was nearly over and practice was still cancelled he kept up his ties with most of the guys, especially Jake, who had stuck by him during his first few games when everyone else was still testing him. Lucas still got a weird feeling sometimes when he received a greeting from kids who only a few months ago didn't even know his name. He kept wondering what life would have been like if he'd stayed on the playground, never joined the team, and never had his life get as confusing as it was now. Then again, there was nothing like being out on a real court and playing for points that counted for more than bragging rights. Lucas's thoughts slammed back into reality when the mischievous eyes of Brooke found his gaze. She leaned against his locker door casually, a smile playing on her lips.  
"Hello Brooke" Lucas said, tucking a few books into his book bag and searching in vain for his history notebook underneath the pile of binders in his locker.  
"Just the boy I was looking for" Brooke responded, casting him an impish grin. Lucas shook his head and laughed as he closed his locker, turning to face her.  
"Why do I get a feeling you want something?" He asked. Brooke threw up her hands in protest, doing her best to look innocent.  
"I come in peace, I promise" She stated. "I just wanted to know whether or not you had a date lined up for this Saturday's dance?" She quirked an eyebrow at him questioningly. Lucas shook his head as the two started walking down the hallway.  
"I don't dance" Lucas replied, avoiding the subject carefully. The truth was he didn't know what to do about the dance, mainly because he didn't know who to go with. Things between him and Peyton still weren't resolved. Since the night she had come to his house to explain what she felt and then found Brooke there things were tense to say the least. Peyton decided to act like nothing happened and Brooke was following the same lead. Both girls had ended up walking out of his house without saying a word, Peyton simply turning and walking away while Brooke took a moment to gather her things and then left as well. Since then he had been trying to develop a friendship with Peyton and return to his playful banter with Brooke, but the stressed feelings of leaving everything up in the air were getting to him.  
"Don't even try to get out of this one" Brooke responded cattily, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear with a quick flick of her fingers. "I even managed to wrangle the ever antisocial Peyton into it, therefore you have to come" Lucas grinned at this. Brooke took his smile as a sign of winning him over. "Plus, aren't you interested in the fact that I have been nominated for Winter Princess?" Lucas stopped and turned towards Brooke, confused.  
"Winter Princess? That seems a little too Barbie for your taste" He commented. Brooke wrinkled her nose slightly in distaste.  
"It is rather cheesy, but I look damn good in a tiara" She replied. This earned another chuckle from Lucas. "Then it's settled, your so coming Saturday night, and you're saving me a dance" Brooke said happily, casting him a coy smile and then glancing at the clock hanging over a nearby classroom door. "Damn, Jen was supposed to pick me up at 3, I've gotta go, I'll see you later sexy" With that she headed down the hall quickly, leaving Lucas standing alone. He shook his head in confused, completely sure that he had just agreed to going to the dance without saying a word. Also, the complicating situation involving Peyton would definitely cause him a headache if he started thinking about it anymore. Shaking his head he headed towards the main doors and out into the street, wondering whether or not his mom would be interested in starting up home schooling.  
  
"Luke!" Haley shouted out across the crowded courtyard, a few nearby students turning their heads in her direction at the sound. Haley blushed slightly when she realized how loud she had been but continued to maneuver her way through the dispersing after school crowd towards Lucas. His ever present ear phones were apparently turned on and Lucas didn't even turn when she shouted out his name again. With a sigh of impatience she smacked him on the shoulder quickly when she reached his side. Lucas spun around in surprise, switching his CD player off.  
"Whoa, no need for violence" Lucas said as he looked down at his friend's annoyed brown-eyed gaze.  
"Well a girl has to go to great lengths to get the attention of such a high list celebrity as yourself" She replied. Lucas shook his head and Haley smiled at him. "Hey I have a question, did your mom mention whether or not she needed me Saturday night?" Haley asked. "Julie didn't know if she could make her shift so I offered to sub, surprisingly enough my weekends have been rather dull recently. I swear, I'm slipping down the social pyramid faster than you are" Haley couldn't help keep the taunting tone out of her voice, Lucas had been falling back into his recluse ways over the last month or so.  
"Mom says you're off the hook for Saturday, which is actually pretty perfect considering I just decided to monopolize you for the night." Lucas said.  
"That sounds daunting" Haley quipped back.  
"Brooke somehow managed to get me to agree to go to the Winter Fling" Lucas began. Haley's eyes grew wide and she began to protest, realizing where this was going. "And since you're my best friend and would never allow me to sink to the horrible depths of wall flower I figured we could go together" Lucas finished before she could speak. He put on his best helpless puppy dog look but Haley was already shaking her head.  
"Oh no, don't even go there" She said. "Put the sad puppy face away, your so not guilt tripping me into this" Lucas held back a grin and leaned in closer until his nose was inches away from her. Haley couldn't help but laugh at this, but tried to regain her composure. She pushed her right hand between them to force Lucas back.  
"Come on Hales, just one harmless night of dancing, I promise not to pull out any of my stylish Saturday Night Fever moves" Lucas pleaded. "We don't even have to stay for the whole night, just long enough to get Brooke off my back" Haley narrowed her eyes at him.  
"I'll give you 2 hours, and I get complete control over film choice for the next movie night" Haley bargained, pointing a finger at Lucas warily.  
"Deal" He replied with a smile. Haley cackled evilly and Lucas watched her in confusion.  
"You just signed yourself up for a Johnny Depp marathon, sucker!" Haley said gleefully as she made her way down the street. Lucas rolled his eyes and headed off towards the park for a quick game before dinner. 


	3. Facing the Facts

Title: Return to Normal  
  
Rating: PG-13 for tiny bit of language  
  
Pairing: Lucas/ Haley but with a smidge of Haley/Nathan and Lucas/Peyton early on  
  
Summary: Takes up after With Arms Outstretched. Haley and Nathan get involved in a cycle of drinking and parties after Nathan's steroid problem. Haley gets pulled out by her family and has to deal with the consequences of her actions and rebuilding her relationship with Lucas.  
  
Note: Since I haven't updated for ages and all, this story isn't going to follow the plot of the show. It only deals with the events up until With Arms Outstretched. Also, please review! Your feedback is fuel for my ego!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Wait, clarify this for me, you're going to a dance?" Karen asked, trying to hold back a grin. "My son, the boy who lived in the same ratty band t- shirt for all of junior high, is willfully going to a formal?" A peal of laughter escaped her lips at her last statement and Lucas shook his head in embarrassment.  
  
"It's just Winter Fling, there is no tux involved" Lucas protested as he picked the peas out of his chicken pot pie. Lucas and his mother were finishing up dinner and he had made the mistake of bringing up Saturday night. Karen smiled at him over the dinner table, all sarcasm left behind.  
  
"I'm glad you're going" She offered. "You and Haley don't get to see each other as much anymore, you guys can catch up and Keith and I will get a night of peace." Lucas grinned slightly at the mention of his uncle's name. Ever since his mom had gotten back from Italy two weeks ago she and Keith had been spending a lot more time together. Karen had talked to him about her relationship with Keith the night she got back. Lucas hadn't been surprised at all, but he still listened patiently while Karen drilled him over and over about how he felt about the situation. Honestly, he was happy his mom was moving on with her life. She deserved to be happy, and Lucas couldn't imagine anyone better than Keith for her to be with.  
  
"I know I said I was okay with you guys being together, but could we please not talk about you and Keith, I'd like my dinner to stay in my stomach" Lucas joked and Karen laughed slightly. Suddenly Lucas noticed the time. "Wait, it's already 8 pm? Oh god, I told Haley I would help her close up shop and then study for our chemistry test." He stood up hurriedly, reaching over and picking up his plate and glass. "I've got to go; I'll be back by 10, bye mom!" He explained as he placed the dishes into the sink and then dashed out the door, snatching up his book bag as he flew out. Karen watched him sprint through the kitchen and then out the door, still smiling slightly.  
  
"He doesn't even know how to dance" She said to herself. Taking a final sip of water she stood up and began to clear the rest of the table.  
  
"Hales?" Lucas called out as he walked into the diner. The closed sign was on the door but he knew she was still around because the lights were on. He glanced around the room, not spotting her familiar face anywhere. Suddenly Haley appeared from behind the counter, a tub of sudsy water in her hands.  
  
"You're late" She commented with a smile as she poured out the water into the sink and then quickly washed the tub. Lucas smiled and walked over to the counter.  
  
"Well, mom and I were discussing Saturday night and she decided it was the perfect time to reminisce about my fashion follies in 8th grade." He responded.  
  
"Oh wait, not that horrible ACDC t-shirt you used to wear!" Haley said, her eyes shining with laugher. "God, that thing was disgusting, you never washed it!"  
  
"I did too! Just, not that often" Lucas protested but then admitted to his guilt. "Hey, you weren't much better. You wore black clothing for half of 7th grade because you said you were in mourning for all the animals murdered by us malicious meat eaters!" Haley's mouth dropped open and her cheeks flushed pink.  
  
"You swore you would never bring that up!" She shrieked, slapping him with the towel in her hands. Lucas laughed and easily dodged her jab and then moved to sit on a stool in front of the counter, watching while Haley switched off appliances and locked up the storage room. She grabbed her coat from the rack and then they both exited the diner, Lucas switching off the lights as they passed through the door. He glanced out onto the empty street while Haley locked the front door. They began the quick walk to her house.  
  
"No, Keq is the equilibrium constant, not Ksp" Haley corrected, and Lucas quickly blotted out his answer and filled it in with the right one. Lucas was sitting on the floor, his notebook balanced on one knee. Haley was sitting cross-legged on the bed, chemistry book and notes spread out around her.  
  
They had been working for about an hour, and Haley's mom had kept them supplied with hot cocoa and cookies. Mrs. James referred to it as 'brain food', but Haley knew her mom was just thinking up excuses to check on them. Sure, her parents had known Lucas since she was little, but given the situation with Nathan, they were a lot more cautious about what she was doing. Haley pushed away feelings of annoyance whenever her concentration was broken by the arrival of more food, mainly because she had gotten herself into this mess, and it was time to deal with the consequences.  
  
"Okay, that's it, I'm done" Lucas pronounced, letting his pencil hit the ground and dropping his notebook as well. Haley glanced up to see him stretching, during which he looked remarkably like her cat when it was woken up from its afternoon nap. She reached down and picked up his notebook, carefully checking his answers. As she did this Lucas got up to explore her room, picking up one of the books on her dresser.  
  
"Didn't I give this to you last summer?" He asked, holding up a copy of Jane Eyre. Haley glanced over and hid a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I sorta found it buried in my closet last week" She explained. "I was using it to press a flower" Lucas looked shocked.  
  
"Hales, the point of the book is to read it, not use it for arts and crafts!" Haley laughed at his horror. Lucas was constantly throwing books at her, trying to get her interested. She loved him dearly, but the boy had a thing for screwy 18th century vocabulary that she just didn't get.  
  
Lucas rolled his eyes and then continued to pace around the room, picking up figurines and photos and then placing them back on their respective shelves and holders. Haley completed her review of his work sheet and cleaned up her pile of notes and papers. Finished, she sat back up on the bed, watching Lucas pace up and down her carpet.  
  
"For the safety of my knick-knacks could we please just talk about whatever is on your mind?" Haley questioned loudly, which broke Lucas out of his trance. He glanced at her, midway through rearranging the tacks on her bulletin board.  
  
"What?" Lucas responded. He then guiltily glanced at the thumb tack he was holding. "I'm fine, I guess I just am a little out of it". He sighed and put the tack back on the board before collapsing into Haley's desk chair.  
  
"And it wouldn't have anything to do with Brooke and Peyton?" Haley responded. Luke gave her a threatening look but Haley brushed it off. "What, did you think I wasn't going to notice you suddenly stopped making goo-goo eyes at Brooke and Peyton is treating you like the plague?"  
  
"Haley, I really don't want to talk about this..." Lucas began.  
  
"Well you're going to have to, cause we've both spent the last few weeks moping around in true Dawson and Joey fashion, and quite frankly I'm tired of it!" Haley said, glaring at Lucas as if daring him to disagree. "I refuse to succumb to the melodrama of high school. Now my own dating situation is a train wreck, but you on the other hand have something salvageable. Brooke and Peyton both really like you, and if you could just find yourself a back bone and make a decision than at least one of us could be happy." Haley said with a hint of a threat in her voice. Finished her rant, she settled back into her cross-legged position. Lucas seemed too stunned to talk, but eventually found his voice.  
  
"It's not that easy Hales, I don't know who to pick because I don't know what I feel" Lucas shifted in his chair so that he was looking right at Haley. "Peyton is talented and passionate and I really feel connected to her. But every time I try and get close she pulls away" He stopped and took a moment to choose his words. "Brooke, on the other hand, is daring and open. She's intense and fun, I mean, I don't have to worry about making the wrong move or dredging up painful memories." Haley watched him carefully, and she absently tugged at the cuffs of her sweater.  
  
"Okay, well then it's clear that you like them both" Haley began.  
  
"Thanks for the revelation" Lucas quipped back as he turned away to gaze out the window.  
  
"Would you let me finish!" Haley retorted, shooting him a glare. "It's obvious that you like them both, so the real question is who do you need?" Lucas spun back to look at Haley.  
  
"This is quickly approaching a LoveLine quality of analysis" Lucas warned.  
  
"Honestly Luke, it boils down to which person you couldn't be without" Haley explained. "It's the only way to judge your feelings. So who could you not live without?"  
  
Haley finished her question and watched Lucas, who had grown quiet. The room began to grow tense and Haley felt a shiver run across her back. In her opinion Lucas should choose Peyton. Haley had never been close to the girl, in fact, she had spent all of junior high mocking the cheerleading crowd. Yet, Lucas genuinely seemed to connect to Peyton's angst ridden artist vibe. As far as Brooke was concerned, she had been the one who had deemed Haley 'tutor girl' so she had duly been banished to the fires of hell in Haley's mind.  
  
Suddenly the obnoxious noise of Lucas's cell phone broke the silence of the room. Lucas snapped out of his trance and fumbled around for the small silver device. Haley watched as he answered and held a quick conversation of 'yes' and 'very soon'. As she leaned over to snatch a cookie from the plate on the bed Lucas snapped the phone closed.  
  
"My mom" He explained. "She wants me home, something about the kitchen sink having fits" Haley nodded and then glanced at the clock on her wall.  
  
"Yikes, it's 10:15, I'm surprised my parents didn't kick you out already" She joked, but it only earned a slight grin from Lucas. He still seemed to be thinking about her question, and Haley realized she didn't want to push him to answer it too quickly.  
  
Lucas began to gather his books and papers off of the ground. He closed his book bag and shouldered it quickly. He glanced at Haley, his eyes only holding her gaze for a second. "I'll see you tomorrow Hales, thanks for the help" Haley smiled and watched as Lucas walked out the door. She picked up the plates and glasses from around the room and put them on the tray to take them downstairs. She still felt a little tense, as if Lucas was still sitting across from her and stalling on making a decision. With a sigh she lifted the tray and chalked up her feelings to one too many cookies. 


	4. The Perfect Match

Title: Return to Normal  
  
Rating: PG-13 for tiny bit of language  
  
Pairing: Lucas/ Haley but with a smidge of Haley/Nathan and Lucas/Peyton early on  
  
Summary: Takes up after With Arms Outstretched. Haley and Nathan get involved in a cycle of drinking and parties after Nathan's steroid problem. Haley gets pulled out by her family and has to deal with the consequences of her actions and rebuilding her relationship with Lucas.  
  
Note: This chapter is pretty long, but I want this plot to be as realistic as possible, so hang in there! Please review and comment, it makes my tiny little heart happy!  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 4  
  
* * *  
  
Friday morning brought with it snow flurries and 20 degree temperatures. The streets and houses of Tree Hill were dusted with a covering of pristine white powder. Haley was clearing tables after the 10 AM rush was over. The only other people in the shop were a few regulars who liked to nestle into quiet corners of the diner with a cup of coffee and the morning paper. Haley had just begun loading the dishwasher when the chipper jingle of the bell over the door rang out.  
  
"Hey" Peyton said as she walked in the door, giving Haley a cautious smile. She hadn't been close to Haley before this year, but recently she had been stopping by the café more and more often to chat.  
  
"Hey yourself" Haley said with a warm smile. Peyton looked relieved and pulled on a grin of her own, slipping onto a stool by the counter.  
  
"Coffee?" Haley offered, pulling out a mug.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Peyton responded. Haley laughed and poured her a cup, which Peyton received into her cold hands.  
  
"You know, you really should invest in mittens" Haley stated, as she noticed Peyton trying to heat her hands from the steam wafting off the coffee.  
  
"They clash with the leather jacket" Peyton explained dryly, and Haley laughed again.  
  
"You're in a good mood this morning, any particular reason?" Haley asked. She had finished her cleanup and quickly scanned the diner to see if a customer needed anything. Seeing none, she poured herself a cup of coffee and grabbed a muffin from the display tray. Peyton took a sip of her coffee, taking time to choose her words carefully.  
  
"I think" Peyton began, "that I want to try and make things right with Lucas". She stopped and glanced at Haley, wanting to gauge her reaction. Haley's eyes had grown wide but she quickly recovered and found her voice.  
  
"Wow, that's really good, I'm glad" Haley replied, grinning slightly. "But if you don't mind me asking, what brought on this sudden revelation?"  
  
"I realized that the only reason I pushed Lucas away was because I was scared of opening up to someone" Peyton explained, her eyes pleading with Haley, asking her to understand. "Everyone I've ever cared about has ended up leaving and I just didn't want to open myself up if I was going to get hurt again. On the other hand, I know that Lucas is a good guy and he makes me feel...." She trailed off, not able to find the right word.  
  
"Safe" Haley answered and Peyton glanced at her, nodding in agreement.  
  
"Exactly. How did you know that's what I wanted to say?" Peyton asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Haley shrugged, glancing at her reflection in the murky depths of her coffee mug.  
  
"Its how I have always felt with Lucas, he's been my best friend for ages and I trust him more than anyone else I know" She looked up at Peyton with a wry smile on her face. "And the fact that he beat up Kevin Woodrow for me in 3rd grade also helps". Peyton couldn't help but laugh at this and Haley joined her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Haley remembered something.  
  
"You know, Lucas is going to the dance tomorrow night" Haley said, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Really?" Peyton asked, gulping down the sip of coffee she had just taken. Haley nodded, grinning slightly as a plan began to form in her mind. She had promised Lucas she would go to the dance with him and Lucas had mentioned that Peyton would also be there. It was clear that the two of them needed to talk, but Lucas and Peyton both had serious angst issues and most likely wouldn't dare approach each other all night. However, if Haley orchestrated a meeting between the two of them, perhaps a slow dance, then they'd have to talk. Sure, Lucas would probably kill Haley if he found out, but anything was better than seeing him throw away a chance at something great. It was worth a shot, and she wasn't setting them up on a date or anything. No, it was just a harmless dance, just like Lucas had said. Haley set her coffee mug down and looked directly at Peyton, deciding that brutal honesty would be the best way to approach her idea.  
  
"Look, Peyton, I really don't want to get involved in the whole situation between you and Brooke and Lucas. However I know that Lucas genuinely cares about you and it's obvious that you care about him." Haley paused for a moment, aware of a voice in her head shouting at her that this was a bad idea. She pushed it away and continued "So, I think I know a way to get the two of you talking again"  
  
***  
  
Lucas dropped his gym bag near the door to his room, shedding layers of t- shirts and his hoodie as he made his way to his bed. He collapsed onto the soft cotton quilt face first, all of his muscles sore and worn out. Basketball practice had been ruthless. Whitey seemed to think that the phrase 'practice makes perfect' had no limits. The team's first playoff game was in two weeks and it looked as though practices were going to get much worse, not better. Lucas knew that the biggest battle would be getting up off the bed and the quicker he did that, then the quicker he would take a shower and then get some sleep. Unfortunately, it seemed as though his legs weren't exactly listening to his brain anymore. He heard a soft knock on the door behind him and the sound of his door opening.  
  
"Long practice?" Karen asked, glancing a Lucas's slumped over form. Lucas rolled over onto his back but still made no move to leave the bed.  
  
"My legs aren't working" He explained and Karen nodded, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"I see that. Well dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes, maybe you'll be able to move by then." She responded and Lucas glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You know, most mothers would be sympathetic of their children in this situation" He stated.  
  
"Yes, well most mothers didn't spend the whole day catering a 4 year old girl's birthday party and her 20 friends" Karen said dryly.  
  
"Point taken" Lucas replied with a grin.  
  
"Shower and then come eat" Karen instructed. She turned around to leave but then stopped. "Haley called, she said she wanted to double check the time for tomorrow night" Karen gave Lucas a soft smile and then left the room. Lucas stared up at the ceiling of his room, gathering strength and then pushing off from the soft mattress with his elbows. Once he was on his feet he began walking towards his dresser, searching for any shirt that smelled better than the sweat soaked one he had on. He gathered a few other clothing items and walked out into the hallway, the smell of his mom's cooking drifting down the hallway. Shower, then food, he reminded himself as he made his way towards the bathroom and a hot shower.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Luke" Haley said absently into the phone, her eyes trained on her computer screen.  
  
"I didn't even say hello yet, how did you know it was me?" Lucas asked, shifting in his computer chair. He was sitting in his room and trying to sort through his drawers and clean up a bit. He wasn't exactly the neatest guy in the world and his mom had been dropping hints that he needed to start picking up his room, otherwise she and her Dirt Devil would take matters into their own hands.  
  
"Who else would be calling me on a Friday night?" She replied, scrolling down the list of junk mail her inbox that had accumulated and deleting without mercy.  
  
"Are you implying that I don't have a social life?" Lucas asked, feigning hurt. He picked up a report card from sixth grade and grinned when he saw his C in science. Apparently he was chemistry challenged from birth.  
  
"I'm not implying anything, I'm just pointing out your strong resemblance to Quasimodo" Haley responded airily.  
  
"I do not have a hump!" Lucas said, his voice raising. Haley's laughter taunted him over the phone line and he decided to enact a little revenge. "Well I'll have you know I've got a hot date for tomorrow night" Lucas said, a sly smile slipping onto his face.  
  
"Really? Anyone I know?" Haley replied, signing off the internet and curling up in her chair, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.  
  
"Naw, she's too cool for the likes of you. But maybe I'll introduce you to her, if you're lucky" Lucas said coolly, keeping up the game.  
  
"Oh, well you know I wouldn't want to cramp your style" Haley retorted and Lucas burst out laughing. Haley followed, and after a few moments she subsided to light giggles. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she remembered what she had wanted to ask Lucas in the first place. "What time do you want to meet and where?"  
  
"How is my house around 7?" Lucas asked. He crumpled up one of the sheets of paper he had found and tossed it towards the trashcan, making a basket easily. "Mom said I can borrow her car and we can drive over to the dance"  
  
"Sounds good" Haley answered her eyes glancing out at the darkened street through her window. She wasn't about to tell Lucas of her plans for him and Peyton, however she couldn't help but hint that the evening would be surprising. "You know, this dance might turn out to be fun"  
  
"What happened to dances being the epitome of bad high school social events?" Lucas asked, confused at her change in opinion. Haley had always detested school dances; she said they were simply an opportunity for the kids in their class to make fools of themselves while wearing uncomfortable clothing. Lucas agreed with her, though for different reasons. In sixth grade he had tried to approach Lisa Melborn, his first big crush, to ask for a dance. She had shrieked 'Freak' at him and then ran off to giggle with a bunch of her friends, leaving him looking like he biggest ass in the world. Thus, he had stayed as far as possible from social events of that sort, unwilling to repeat his bad experience.  
  
"I've decided that I need to become more open minded, you know, broaden my horizons" Haley said quickly, realizing that Lucas becoming suspicious might be a bad idea and attempting to cover her tracks.  
  
"Sure Hales, whatever you say" Lucas said, closing the desk drawers in front of him and gathering up any spare papers he had scattered about. "You haven't been reading any of your sister's Cosmo magazines again, have you?"  
  
"Oh shut up, I'm just trying to be positive!" Haley replied, her eyes narrowing and wishing she could hit Lucas over the phone.  
  
"I prefer you as bitingly sarcastic rather than eerily cheery" Lucas said, trying to ease her annoyance. "Okay, it's getting late and I still can't fully feel my arms and legs from practice"  
  
"Aww, poor baby" Haley stated dryly, standing up from her chair and turning off her computer.  
  
"Why does no one have any sympathy for me? You and my mom are both so cruel, I swear, I'm gonna need years of therapy for all this abuse" Lucas said, wincing slightly as he stood up from his chair and stretched out his sore muscles.  
  
"It's tough love, you'll appreciate it some day" Haley replied. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, good night Luke"  
  
"Night Hales" Lucas said. He hit the off button on the phone and placed it back in its cradle. Pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt he fell into bed, letting out a soft 'omph' when he hit the soft mattress.  
  
***  
  
Haley placed her phone back on its holder and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and tugged her hair out of its ponytail, letting the long strands fall loose around her shoulders. Walking back into her room she changed into her pajamas, a comfy tank top and a pair of her older brothers old sweat pants. She slipped under the covers of her bed, wriggling down under the sheets until she felt her toes begin to warm up. She rested her head against the soft fabric of her pillow and watched the ceiling above her, thoughts running through her head.  
  
***flashback***  
  
School had been tiring that day, each class dragged on for hours and her tutoring session after school had been a bust when her student cancelled on her last minute. She had been standing in the deserted hallway after the final bell had rung, juggling books and papers between her locker and messenger bag. She finished gathering what she needed and was walking towards the exit, about to turn down the main hall when she heard voices. Actually, she had heard his voice. She had stayed hidden behind the corner of the wall and glanced around it, spotting Nathan standing down the hall, leaning against the door of a classroom. He wasn't alone though, no, a blond girl was with him and Haley had felt a lump rise up in her throat. She didn't know who the girl was, but obviously Nathan did. His hands were clinging to her waist and he kept leaning over to whisper something in her ear. The girl responded by laughing and leaning into Nathan, which made Haley recoil. She debated turning around and leaving the school through another exit, but the rational part of her reasoned that she shouldn't have to sneak around her own school. Steeling herself, Haley walked forward and around the corner, moving down the center of the hallway and keeping her eyes straight ahead. However Nathan didn't seem to accept her ignoring him and spoke up, baiting her.  
  
"Hey there Haley" He said just as she walked past him. She hesitated for a second, one half of her wanting to turn and face him but the other half wanting to sprint away. Nathan caught this slight stop and stepped forward, the blond girl moving with him until they were both in front of her, blocking the hall. "You know Gwen right? She's my new tutor, she's been helping me with, well, you know, my extra curricular activities" Nathan taunted, his blue eyes staring into Haley's brown ones, harsh and cruel. Haley held his gaze, her heart wrenching as she looked at his face and saw nothing left of the guy she had fallen in love with. When she had first met Nathan his sarcasm and jokes had always been sharp, but they never were meant to hurt her. Now he seemed to enjoy provoking any reaction in her.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Gwen, a bit of advice, Nathan's a asshole, you're better off without him" Haley replied quickly, shifting her gaze to the girl's for a second but then zooming back in on Nathan. Haley shifted her grip on her bag, clenching the adjustable strap between her hands.  
  
"Aww Haley that hurts, you know I still want us to be friends, just like you and Lucas." Nathan said, a smirk playing across his lips. He leaned forward, so his next phrase was whispered into her ear. "You know, friends with benefits"  
  
Haley's hand flew out before she even had time to realize it. Nathan cursed and recoiled from her slap, and Gwen pulled him back and murmured soothingly too him. Haley watched him, anger coursing through her veins. She had known that Nathan had changed over the last month; it was the reason they had split in the first place. Yet his bullying was not something she was going to put up with, not anymore.  
  
"Stay the hell away from me" Haley snapped at Nathan, her voice low and a trembling slightly on the last words. Feeling as if she'd snap if she stayed any longer Haley turned and walked towards the exit, forcing her steps to be even and pushing away the urge to run out of the building.  
  
"Bitch" Nathan shouted at her, but his words didn't hold the cocky confidence from before. Haley kept walking until she got to the door. She pushed it open and walked out into the cold winter air, trying to calm herself down and forget about the incident.  
  
***  
  
Haley rolled over in bed, feeling her chest tighten as the memory played out in her mind. The anger she had felt when she saw Nathan was mixed with another emotion, loss. The fact was that Nathan was her first boyfriend and he had meant everything to her. It was the only thing that explained why she had gone along with his partying. Haley had always hated the boneheaded kids who got drunk every weekend and came to school hung over and threw away their lives. But she had seen and understood why Nathan had gotten into that very cycle. To say his family was screwed up would be an understatement. Dan and Deb both had serious issues with each other and they used Nathan as a tool in getting back at one another. Nathan ended up being ignored or taken for granted, both of which made him extremely frustrated. Haley had tried to be there for him, tried to be supportive and understanding. However the issues with his family weren't something she could solve. It ended up eating away at him and there was nothing Haley could do to stop it. She felt horrible and wanted to help him, but destroying her own life in the process wasn't right. It had taken her weeks to realize that and when she had tried to explain that to Nathan he saw it as being abandoned again.  
  
Since they had broken up things had been rocky, to say the least. His friends all taunted and teased her at school, but Lucas made sure she got to class okay and she could handle most of the meat heads on her own. But seeing Nathan stroll down the hallways with his latest 2-second girlfriend on his arm tore her apart. Haley had actually connected with Nathan, beyond the all star basketball player bull he used with everyone else. All the growth he had accomplished was destroyed in a matter of days. And now he seemed to be heading on a path that led no where but down. Rumors at school of him and his friends getting caught drunk by the police and racing down Old Mill Road late at night caused Haley to worry about how far he'd fall before one of his parents noticed, or even cared.  
  
Why didn't I tell Luke about what happened today, she wondered. The answer to her question surfaced quickly in her mind. I don't want him to do anything reckless. Lucas was extremely protective of her and she knew that if he heard Nathan was still harassing her he wouldn't have much control. If things had been tense between Nathan and Lucas before it was nothing compared to their animosity for one another now. Haley was thankful that Lucas cared about her, but she knew that his heart often got in the way of his head. It was why she loved him; he always worried about others before himself.  
  
A glance at her clock showed Haley that it was nearing 1 AM. With a sigh she snuggled deeper into her pile of blankets, determined to get some sleep. Tomorrow night was going to be fun, she promised herself that much. Lucas deserved to be happy and Haley knew that Peyton cared about him a lot. Haley just hoped that Lucas wouldn't be too mad when he found out about her plan to get him and Peyton talking again. After all, what are friends for if not to play matchmaker? 


	5. Boogie Nights

**Title:** Return to Normal

**Rating:** PG-13 for tiny bit of language

**Pairing:** Lucas/ Haley but with a smidge of Haley/Nathan and Lucas/Peyton early on

**Summary:** Takes up after With Arms Outstretched. Haley and Nathan get involved in a cycle of drinking and parties after Nathan's steroid problem. Haley gets pulled out by her family and has to deal with the consequences of her actions and rebuilding her relationship with Lucas.

**Note:** I know, it's been forever since I updated! I know that season two is about to start, but this story is only sticking to the shows plot line up until WAO. After that episode everything is AU. I am going to try and keep working on chapters and getting them posted quickly. Thanks to all who read and review, it means a lot to me. Okay, now back to the story!

**Chapter 5**

****

"Haley you look beautiful!" Karen said with a smile as she opened the front door. Haley grinned back, stepping into the house and out of the cold winter night. She was wearing a simple midnight blue dress which flared slightly at the waist and had spaghetti straps on the shoulders. It was her older sister's homecoming gown from when she was a senior. After two days of work and several needle wounds Haley and her mom had tailored the dress to Haley's shorter form and fixed the broken zipper.

"Thanks Karen" Haley said, shedding her coat and gloves as they walked into the living room. She sank into the squishy arm chair that she and Lucas had used as Base when they played tag in the house. Of course, they had been 10 years old at the time but she still had the memory clearly imprinted in her mind. She ran her fingers over the worn fabric as Karen left the room to go get Lucas. She had only been sitting for a minute or two when Lucas walked into the room, straightening his tie and grinning slyly.

"Why Ms. Haley James don't you look absolutely breathe taking" Lucas said in his best Southern drawl. Haley stood up and rewarded his comment with an elbow to the stomach. He easily avoided her jab and stepped away, but Haley followed his step and moved in threateningly.

"Don't get fresh with me Scott, I have Mace and I'm prepared to use it" She glared at him and raised her small purse for proof. Lucas laughed and raised his hands in defeat.

"I surrender" He said quickly. Haley nodded and stepped back, dropping her purse onto the table next to her. She watched as Lucas struggled into his sports jacket and bit back a smile. He cleans up pretty nice, she mused inwardly.

"Okay, you have to let me get at least one picture of you two" Karen said as she walked into the room, waving a camera at the two teens. Lucas's blue eyes grew wide in alarm

"Mom, no, come on we're already late..." He began to protest, but Karen cut him off.

"I am not going to miss perhaps the one and only time I will ever see you go to a dance, Lucas" Karen reasoned. "Besides, you two will want to have something to remember tonight by, and I promise I'll only take a few quick shots" Karen glanced at them both and Haley felt her resolve crumbling. Trying to turn down Karen when it came to Kodak moments was always hard, and when she pulled the fond memory card it was near impossible. Squaring her shoulders and pulling on her best scowl Haley walked over to Lucas and whispered quickly in his ear.

"Resistance is futile and we both know it" Lucas met her eyes and nodded.

"It's like ripping off a band-aid" He said as Haley tugged his tie straighter. She ran a hand quickly over his shoulders to brush off lint and then pulled on a smile, which Lucas met with his own half hearted grin. Turning Haley gently by the shoulders to face the camera while his mother fiddled with the zoom lens he placed a hand around her waist. While Haley was staring straight ahead and trying not frown he was able to study her profile. He had meant what he said when he first saw her, all sarcasm aside. She did look beautiful. Her hair was down and curling softly around her shoulders, a few strands held back from her face by barrettes. Standing this close to her he could smell a touch of vanilla in the air. She was wearing perfume. Lucas's brain was trying to figure out why when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his ribs, the side that had been injured in the car accident. He winced and Haley's eyes grew wide, realizing what she had done.

"Sorry!" She said quickly, biting a lip in concern. "I was just trying to get your attention, your mom's ready for the picture" Lucas pulled in a deep breathe as the pain quickly receded from his side.

"It's okay" He bit out through his teeth. Curving his lips into a smile he faced his mother. Haley did the same and they were rewarded with the sight of Karen holding the camera like an assault weapon. Karen readjusted the lens and then raised her finger over the shoot button. Calling out from behind the camera she yelled,

"Smile!"

* * *

"The school must have gotten a good deal on streamers" Haley commented as she and Lucas walked into the school gym. The usually gleaming wooden floor of the building was covered with a plastic tarp, most likely because Whitey would have murdered anyone who scuffed up his basketball court. One end of the gym held a temporary stage where the DJ was set up. The center had been cleared for a dance floor and other end of the room held a collection of small tables with a scattering of chairs and bored looking chaperones. Tissue paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling and silver and white streamers draped over all the bleachers and doorways. A matching balloon archway stood behind the stage and the only light in the room was provided by the DJ's moving color beams and icicle lights which bordered the entire room.

"I still keep seeing flashes of light" Lucas said, having to lean in close to Haley's ear in order to be heard. The DJ obviously had good sound equipment because the entire room was filled with a pounding beat from some rap song that Lucas didn't recognize.

"Yeah, I didn't realize that when your mom said a few quick shots she meant two rolls of film" Haley stated dryly and Lucas laughed. A few guys from the basketball team walked by with their dates and shouted greetings to Lucas. He and Haley waved back and then began walking around the edge of the crowded dance floor. Although Tree Hill High was a relatively small school it seemed as if the gym was bursting with people. Between the dim lighting and loud music Haley could barely identify anyone unless they were two feet away. How on earth will I find Peyton, she thought desperately.

"Do you want a drink?" Lucas asked, tugging at her elbow gently to get Haley's attention. She glanced at him and nodded. She motioned that she was going to sit down near the back and they both split off in different directions. Haley began weaving her way through students and glancing around, unable to spot Peyton's blond curls anywhere. She released a frustrated sigh as she was jostled right and left by the dancing crowd. About to retreat to the back tables she finally spotted Peyton standing near the folded up bleachers. Haley grinned and forced her way over to a disgruntled looking Peyton.

"Hey" She called out and Peyton turned, her furrowed brow melting away into a grin. Before Haley was able to speak again Peyton motioned that they should move outside into the hallway. Haley followed her out of the gym and a little ways down the hall.

"Better?" Haley asked, her ears thankful for a break from the noise.

"Definitely. I swear, if I have to hear another B2K song I'll scream" Peyton answered. Haley grinned in response. Peyton tugged at the edge of her black strapless dress, suddenly nervous about their plan. "You know Haley maybe tricking Lucas into talking to me again isn't the best plan. As is, I still don't know what I'm going to say...." She trailed off, her eyes clouded with worry. Haley saw this and suddenly felt even more confident that Peyton deserved Lucas.

"Look, it's just a dance Peyton" Haley said soothingly. "The two of you need to talk things out, and tonight is the perfect opportunity. I've already figured it out. The next slow song they play I'll pull Lucas out onto the dance floor. You hang out by the gym doors and once you see us, make your way over. I'll pretend that I don't feel well, so he doesn't suspect this was planned, and I'll suggest you step in. Once you guys start dancing he'll be forced to talk." Haley concluded her plan with a confident smile and Peyton tried to pull on her own.

"Okay, it sounds simple enough" Peyton replied. Haley nodded and then realized that Lucas was probably sitting at a table with the drinks and might start looking for her.

"Crap, Lucas is probably waiting for me. I've gotta get back." Haley stopped and gave Peyton a quick hug. "It'll be fine, just trust me" Haley whispered. With another smile she was walking down the hall. Peyton took a deep breathe and leaned against the lockers behind her. She knew that she had to take a risk if she wanted Lucas back. Peyton just hoped that Lucas wanted her back too.

* * *

Lucas was sitting at one of the small circular tables, scanning the crowd for Haley. Two cups of punch were resting beside him, along with a chocolate chip cookie. He figured the bribe would help lessen Haley's revenge on him for tonight. His mind had been circling over the same question ever since they left his house. Haley never really wore makeup due to her conclusion that Covergirl was actually Satan's headquarters on Earth. Lucas was used to her in comfortable t-shirts and jeans. Yet tonight......... something was definitely up. She looked amazing in that dress and the fact that she was wearing perfume completely baffled him. Lucas had expected her to show up in sweatpants in protest of the dance, yet instead she had done a 180 and looked gorgeous. Lucas kept trying to brush it off, telling himself that he just wasn't used to seeing her in a dress and lipstick. Suddenly he was pulled out of his train of thought by the arrival of a very sneaky looking Brooke.

"A boy like you should not be sitting alone" Brooke remarked, slipping into the seat beside Lucas. She crossed her legs lightly, causing the skirt of her glittering halter dress to reveal several inches of smooth skin. Lucas quickly averted his eyes but Brooke caught his gaze and grinned. She leaned in closely and rested a hand on Lucas' knee, quietly saying "You know, you don't have to be the boy-next-door with me. I prefer it when you let loose, you're so much more fun then" Lucas shook his head quickly, not wanting to go down that road again. He placed Brooke's hand back on the table and leaned away from her, deciding that more distance would be safer.

"Last time I let loose I was grounded for a month" He replied quickly. Brooke pouted for a moment but brushed it off quickly.

"Well I can see you're not going to be any fun tonight. I guess I'll just have to find someone else to take to Tim's after party" She said. Lucas grinned slightly and shook his head. Brooke was beautiful and fun but the last thing he needed right now was to mess up their already strained relationship. Sticking to trading sarcastic comments was all he could handle at the moment.

"You won't have any trouble finding someone, not in that dress" He said, and Brooke smoothed down the sparkling silver material as if gloating slightly.

"I needed to look good for my coronation" She bit back. They both shared a smirk at her statement. The crowd in front of their table parted and Haley appeared, a strange look coming over her face as she saw Lucas and Brooke together.

"Do I want to even know what you two are grinning about?" Haley asked as she sat down on the other side of Lucas.

"Probably not." Lucas replied. Brooke wasn't even paying attention to Haley's arrival. Instead she was glaring across the room at a tall blond girl in a silver halter dress.

"Damn that Tiffany Stills, she told me she was wearing hot pink!" Brooke spit out, her eyes narrowing. "She's got another thing coming if she thinks she can wear my dress and steal my crown!" Without another word Brooke was stalking across room, dancing couples splitting like the Red Sea in order to avoid her wrath. Lucas and Haley both glanced at each other and burst into laughter. When they both receded into small hiccups Lucas remembered the punch. He slid a glass to Haley and then held out the cookie temptingly.

"I'll give you the cookie if you promise to reduce my sentence to one viewing of _Edward Scissor Hands_" He bargained. Haley snatched the cookie quickly and broke off a piece. Popping it into her mouth she munched away silently as if considering his offer.

"I'll give you _Blow_ and _Pirates of the Caribbean_ plus we order pizza with pineapple toppings" Haley said, taking another bite of her cookie. Lucas made a face at the mention of her disgusting choice.

"Haley, fruit has no place on top of pizza" Lucas explained, snagging a piece of cookie and getting batted away by Haley's hand. "It's unnatural". Haley threw him a deadly glare and finished her cookie.

"I shouldn't even be arguing this with you, because need I remind you, you're the one who owes me!" She chastised. "If it weren't for your lack of a backbone when it comes to Brooke I could be home in my PJ's watching SNL. Instead I'm trapped in a room with hormonal teenagers, listening to crappy music, and wearing heels!" Haley ended her tirade by taking a sip of her punch and glaring at Lucas over the rim of her cup. He sipped at his own drink and replied gently.

"If it helps, I think you look great, heels and everything". Haley's look softened and she set down her glass.

"Thanks." She replied and Lucas let out a breath, glad that he wasn't going to be dealing with the silent treatment for the rest of the evening. The pair fell silent and watched the crowd around them. Haley watched as Eric Mirro got caught trying to spike the punch and yet again Lucas found himself studying his best friend. It was strange how much in his life had changed over the past few months and yet here he was again, back with Haley. When she and Nathan were dating he had felt like he was losing her. A huge part of him felt so betrayed by her choice of Nathan over their friendship that he didn't even want to try and fix things. Yet when Haley was spinning out of control Lucas realized that she needed him now more than ever. Significant others didn't matter, not when his best friend was in trouble. Now that things seemed to have settled again Lucas was so glad that he hadn't let his pride ruin the best relationship he had ever had. Lucas smiled as he watched Haley, realizing that even though they were at possibly the worst social experiment ever he still was having a good time because she was there. Lucas was about to suggest that they go outside and hang out by the front steps when suddenly Haley was turning towards him.

"Do you wanna dance?" She asked and it took Lucas a moment to register that a slow song was playing. Haley had already placed her empty glass on the table and was standing up, looking down at him patiently.

"Uhhhh" Lucas began, not quite sure where this was going. Haley knew he had two left feet, plus a strong fear of being embarrassed in front of large groups of people. "I didn't think you'd want to...." He tried to cover his lack of enthusiasm, but Haley saw right through it.

"It's a dance Lucas, what did you think we were going to do?" Haley scolded. Without waiting for a reply she tugged him by the arm out of his seat and onto the dance floor. Lucas followed her numbly until they were near the middle of the gym. Haley turned and waited for a moment. Lucas looked at her blankly and Haley let out a frustrated sigh.

"Do I have to do everything for you?" She muttered, taking his hand in her own and placing the other on her waist. Lucas snapped out of his nervous coma and stepped forward, tugging Haley a bit closer and resettling his hold on her waist as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry" He said, ducking his head in apology. Haley began to respond but simply let it drop. They began moving slowly to the music and Lucas felt his nerves drop away. He wasn't stepping on Haley's toes and no one was laughing, so all things considered this wasn't so bad. He tried to meet Haley's eyes to give her a grin but she was staring somewhere off behind his shoulder. Lucas took a moment to listen to the song playing over the speakers, which was unfamiliar but not to bad. Yet again his nose detected the soft vanilla scent that Haley was wearing. Without realizing it Lucas had begun to move closer to her, breaching the safe friendly space between them. A warm feeling was spreading across his stomach and it began to feel as if every place they touched was buzzing with electricity. Lucas didn't know what to do with this sudden wave of more-than-friendly feelings for Haley. He looked down at her and was caught again by how amazing she looked tonight. She had a few subtle hints of make up, just enough to highlight her soft skin and gorgeous brown eyes. Lucas made the mistake of glancing at her lips and without knowing it he began to lean in closer.....

"I don't feel so good" Haley said quickly, turning towards Lucas and meeting his eyes. She had just spotted Peyton a few feet away and was ready to set her plan in motion. Lucas had stepped away from her and Haley realized that they had been rather close. She had been scanning the crowd and hadn't really noticed what was going on.

"What?" Lucas asked, his mind reeling from what he had almost done. Haley was staring at him and Lucas quickly shook off his surprise.

"I think I'm getting a headache, I just need to run to the bathroom" Haley explained, speaking quickly and darting glances as Peyton walked towards her. Lucas's eyes narrowed in concern and he reached out a hand to gently brush her shoulder. Haley could have sworn she felt an electric shock when his fingers touched her arm, and her neck grew warm. What the hell, she thought absently.

"Do you want to go home? This music is too loud, it's probably what caused it" He murmured.

"No, no I have Tylenol, I just need some water" Haley back peddled, turning towards the tables to get her purse. She only took a few steps before Peyton appeared from the crowd in front of her. The two girls shared a quick grin but then returned to normal as soon as Lucas appeared at Haley's elbow.

"Peyton" Lucas said half in greeting, half in surprise. Peyton glanced at him and replied,

"Hey Lucas". Haley watched the two of them for a second and then decided it was best to exit now. Snatching her purse from the table she stepped between them.

"Peyton, I was just going to abandon Lucas during our dance, but now that you're here why don't you step in for me?" Haley explained, flashing both Lucas and Peyton bright smiles. Lucas looked at her in confusion and Peyton replied with a simple okay. "Perfect!" With that Haley darted into the crowd, making her way to the gym doors. She didn't glance back, figuring that Peyton was a big girl and could handle it from there. Also, Haley was trying desperately to shake the strange feeling that Lucas was giving her. Something was different between them tonight. Haley tried to shove the thoughts from her head as she walked out into the hallway. The last thing she wanted to do was stir up more idiotic teenage drama. She'd had already had her share of it for a lifetime and then some.


	6. Old Love, Or Lack Thereof

**Title:** Return to Normal

**Rating:** PG-13 for tiny bit of language

**Pairing**: Lucas/ Haley but with a smidge of Haley/Nathan and Lucas/Peyton early on

**Disclaimer**: One Tree Hill and all characters are property of Warner Brothers

**Summary:** Takes up after With Arms Outstretched. Haley and Nathan get involved in a cycle of drinking and parties after Nathan's steroid problem. Haley gets pulled out by her family and has to deal with the consequences of her actions and rebuilding her relationship with Lucas.

**Note: **Okay, I'm horrible and it's been FOREVER since I updated this fic. I can't claim insanity or anything, I'm just terrible and I'm gonna make sure I get this thing finished! I also apologize for all the Peyton/Lucas and Nathan/Haley stuff that we have to get through, but I promise it's gonna get good real soon. I'm already working on the next chapter. So enjoy, and I'll update again soon!

**Chapter 6**

Oh, this isn't too awkward, Peyton mused dryly. Haley had just disappeared into the crowd and now Lucas was avidly trying to avoid meeting Peyton's eyes. She pulled on a somewhat pained smile and spoke up.

"So I guess we should dance?" Lucas looked at her and it took him a moment before nodding quickly. Peyton stepped forward and she could have sworn he flinched. However Lucas settled an arm around her waist and held her hand lightly in his own. Peyton settled her free hand on his shoulder and they began to move slightly to the music. The silence between them was unbearable and Peyton saw that her and Haley's little plan was about to crash and burn if she didn't do something quick.

"Okay, Lucas I know things are really weird between us. I mean after the whole thing with Brooke, I just didn't know how to talk to you anymore." Lucas had been staring off somewhere behind her shoulder but now he was watching her intently.

"Really? Because I thought the silent treatment you'd been giving me for the last few weeks was because I never returned your Modest Mouse CD" Peyton winced at the sarcasm in his voice.

"Okay, so I deserved that" Peyton admitted. "In my defense though, it was a pretty big shock to find out that you and Brooke had…" Lucas quickly cut her off.

"We didn't" He said quietly and Peyton couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in disbelief. Peyton and Brooke had stayed far away from the topic of Lucas over the last month, but Peyton had assumed that with Brooke's track record when it came to guys she and Lucas had already done the deed. Also, the fact that when Peyton arrived at Lucas's house Brooke was wearing nothing but his sweatshirt didn't help matters.

"Oh" Peyton replied. Lucas shook his head and returned to staring out into the crowd behind her. Damnit, what am I supposed to say now, Peyton wondered.

"I think I should go check on Haley" Lucas said suddenly. Peyton looked at him in alarm, trying to think up something to distract him.

"No, no she's probably fine, just a headache. She'll be back in a few minutes" Peyton reasoned, tossing in a calm smile for good measure. Lucas seemed ready to protest but shrugged his shoulders and fell silent.

"How is Haley doing, I mean I know she says she's fine, but you know her better than anyone. After seeing what Nathan put her through it's amazing how well she recovered" Peyton asked and Lucas seemed to loose his tense expression for a moment as he answered.

"She's okay, she's handling it better than most people would" Lucas held Peyton's gaze for the first time that night and smiled slightly. "Haley's the strongest person I know, even if she doesn't realize it." Peyton returned his grin.

"You know, when I first met you I was kind of envious of your friendship with Haley, it always seemed so concrete. Everyone in my life always ended up leaving, I probably have more abandonment issues than I'd like to admit." She laughed slightly, her mind racing over memories of her mother. Somehow even though she had dealt with the pain of losing her mom she still had moments where it felt like the accident had only happened yesterday. Lucas was watching her with his icy blue stare that always made her heart skip a few beats. Jeez, I feel like I'm in 6th grade again, I've really got it bad for this guy, Peyton thought helplessly.

"You have your dad and Brooke" He replied. Lucas dropped his eyes to the floor for a second before meeting Peyton's again. "And even though things are weird between us right now, you still can count on me Peyton. Okay?" He smiled at her and Peyton felt a small smile form on her own lips as well.

"Okay, I'm holding you to that, Scott" She scolded playfully. Lucas laughed and Peyton did as well. The awkward feeling between them seemed to have lifted and they fell to bantering about music and books for the rest of the song. When the music changed back into a bad techno mix they moved apart but then headed to the tables in the back. Peyton smiled as she sat down on a folding chair and Lucas began to rant about wannabe-punk bands. She and Lucas were talking again, and although it was a small step, it was still worth something.

* * *

The sound of Haley's footsteps echoed down the empty hallway. She was wandering through the halls of Tree Hill High in an attempt to kill time before going back to the dance to check on Peyton and Lucas. The sound of music and chattering students was barely audible from the main hall where she was standing. Haley held the handle of her small purse loosely in one hand as she inattentively read the announcements on the Student Activities board. Damn, doing the right thing sure is boring, she thought to herself. Haley slumped down on a nearby wooden bench, usually the seat of wayward students who were waiting to see the principal. She dropped her purse next to her and closed her eyes tiredly, leaning her head against the wall.

"You always said you hated school dances" a voice said sarcastically. Haley's eyes snapped open and she was greeted with the sight of a smirking Nathan standing in front of her. He was dressed in a navy button down shirt and kakis, leading Haley to realize he was attending the dance. Haley wanted to hit herself over the head for not knowing he'd show up.

"What do you want?" She snapped. Haley shook her head, realizing that she didn't want to know. "Never mind, I don't care. Just leave me alone"

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want to" He said stubbornly. Nathan rested a hand on the side of the bench and leaned forward until he was only a few inches from Haley's face. Her stomach dropped in disgust as she smelt the alcohol on his breathe. He'd been drinking. "And right now I want to know why you're on a date with that bastard Lucas" Haley's eyes flashed at the slur and she had to grip the seat to keep herself from smacking him again.

"You're the bastard Nathan, and this conversation is over." Haley replied. She grabbed her purse and stood up. She maneuvered herself around Nathan and began walking down the hall, her skin prickling with anger. Every where she went Nathan was there, it was like he'd never let go! Haley had barely taken three steps when she felt Nathan's hand wrap around her elbow. Haley turned to push him away and found herself face to face with Nathan's harsh gaze.

"So it's true, you're screwing Lucas!" He accused, his fingers digging into her skin. Haley could feel the anger radiating off him in waves. She knew that she should just walk away, ignore him and move on. But she was already confused by the mix of anger, loss, and frustration that was churning through her. There was nothing left of the Nathan Scott she'd fallen for. The person in front of her now was just a shell of the guy she had been in love with. A flash of anger coursed through Haley's body and she shoved Nathan with both hands, freeing herself.

"Get over it already Nathan! You keep trying to blame me for what happened to us, but it's all a bunch of bull and you know it! I didn't push you away, I didn't abandon you for Lucas, I did nothing but try and help you!" Haley's heart and throat ached as the words poured out of her. "I wanted to be with you. But you let your family and basketball and everything else get in the way." She finished, still glaring at Nathan. She had no pity left for him. The only emotion left was anger.

"You know, Haley, you always played so nice and innocent with me, never wanted to go too far." Nathan stepped forward as he spoke. Just like before, he leaned in close until he was only an inch away from her face. "But all that time you were just holding out for your buddy Lucas. I had it all wrong, you're not a prude, you're a little slut" Haley didn't even flinch at his comment.

"Go to hell, Nathan" Haley said coldly. She kept eye contact with him for a long, tense moment. Finally he looked away and laughed coldly. Nathan glanced back at Haley with his usual arrogant smirk.

"Whatever" He muttered, throwing in another dry laugh. But Haley saw a flash of sadness in his eyes as he turned to walk back down the hall. The anger that had fueled her only a few seconds before now drained out of her. It was replaced with a wave of loneliness that she hadn't been prepared for. Haley slipped back onto the bench gratefully, suddenly aware that she was trembling.

* * *

"I cannot believe what I am hearing. Peyton Sawyer, indie rock queen, likes John Mayer?" Lucas asked mockingly. Peyton shook her head in protest while fighting back laugher.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about liking him!" Peyton protested. "I just mentioned that he's got a reasonable skill at guitar, that's all. Anyway, don't get me started on your obsession with Gwen Stefani" She said defensively. Lucas grinned at her attack.

"That was completely Haley's doing. She forced _Tragic Kingdom_ on me in junior high. I had no choice, the girl is insane" He reasoned. Suddenly Lucas realized how long Haley had been gone. He glanced at the entrance to the gym but she wasn't there. He turned to Peyton and said "I'd better go, Haley's been gone for a while, she might need me to take her home." Peyton nodded and they both stood up. They maneuvered their way through the crowd and were only a few feet away from the gym doors when a voice called out from behind them.

"Damn Lucas, why are you always chasing after my sloppy seconds?" Nathan said loudly. Lucas began to turn around and respond but Peyton tugged at his arm, whispering quickly to him.

"Ignore him, he's only trying to mess with you" Lucas met her eyes and nodded slowly, realizing that Haley would freak out if she heard Nathan and Lucas had fought. Peyton maintained her grip on his elbow and they started walking towards the gym doors.

"Go on, run away you little bitch" Nathan shouted at Lucas's retreating form. "Go look for your fuck buddy Haley."

Lucas felt the anger flash through him like lightening and turned around to meet Nathan's taunting glare. He barely felt Peyton's hand tugging at his arm, in fact the only thing he could focus on was the need to wipe that disgusting smirk of Nathan's face. He strode forward and let his fist fly, seeing a look of surprise on Nathan's face just before Lucas's knuckles connected with his brother's temple.

Nathan stumbled back into the crowd, his hands covering his face. Lucas felt the anger drain out of him, quickly being replaced with disgust at his own outburst. Usually he could manage his anger, but somehow hearing Nathan attack Haley had shattered Lucas's self control. Nursing his hand, which stung like hell, Lucas turned around and began walking back to join Peyton.

"Lucas…." Peyton began, but Lucas shook his head.

"Let's just find Haley" He said, meeting her eyes. Peyton nodded and they both walked out the gym doors. The crowd that was surrounding Nathan dispersed slowly. Tim was helping Nathan stand back up.

"Are you okay?" Tim asked, wincing as he saw the red welt that was forming above Nathan's eyes.

"I'm fine" Nathan barked out, shrugging off Tim's arm and standing up on his own. "Let's get out of here, this dance is shit"

"We can get the party stared at the beach house" Tim suggested slyly, rubbing his hands together in glee. Nathan nodded, and they both wandered back into the crowd to gather up the rest of their friends.


End file.
